Truly Madly Deeply
by SavageauthorAJ
Summary: Based on the Song by Savage Garden. Steve and Snot have denied there love for one another for to long and they finally take a chance. Steve X Snot Pairing
1. Truly

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

Chapter 1 - Truly

**Steve's P.O.V**

How it started was like a normal day, but it changed like the weather. I should have caught on to it a long time before that. We would tell lies to get around the feelings that we so stupidly tried to hide from each other; but we were mostly lying to ourselves.

"I love you more then I should." Those words were the first true words that you had said to me in a long time.

"I'm in love with you too," was the answer I gave and like yours it was true. I truly loved you and I knew that I always had and always will.

We shared a kiss, one that was different then the ones of forgiveness that we shared many times before. A good different; it was a kiss that felt pure but most of all felt right. We intertwined are fingers and shared a smile.

We sat and watched the sunset on the horizon by the lake that had become a part of our lives only recently. It felt unreal; never did we ever figure that we would have ended up together. Never did we think that we would find the one that we truly were meant to be with.

I rested my head upon your shoulder and continued to watch the beauty of the sky with you. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to move from that spot and that very moment was everything I didn't know I was looking for.

**It's How I Truly Feel...**

**Schmuely "Snot" P.O.V**

It took a lot for me to admit the feelings I had for you, my brown haired best friend. I fought those feelings that I thought I could never truly have. It was your smile, your attitude toward the world. It was how you kept your strength when you were shot down by all the girls you tried to ask out.

We shared kisses before and it was what had brought me these extra feelings that I had first hated. I was torn, torn by those feelings, but now I can truly be happy with you.

"I love you more then I should." Those were the words that I spoke to you. They were also the words that I feared would end any relationship I could have with you.

"I'm in love with you too," Your words brought me a lot of hope and true happiness.

The kiss we had this time was one of the reasons for me tell you my feelings. I knew then that I was truly wrapped up in you.

We take each other s hands as we rest together by the lake. The beauty of the sunset was a perfect end to a perfect moment. I felt you rest your head on my shoulder and I smiled. It was so perfect, it was so right for us to be there together.

We didn't worry then about how our lives would change after that moment. To this day we still don't because if we do then what's the point? As long as we are happy that s all that matters. You will be all that has ever mattered to me.

**It's How I Truly Feel...**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Theirs is only going to be 3 chapter so the next chapter will be up on Wednesday.**


	2. Madly

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**Chapter 2 - Madly**

**Steve P.O.V**

I wanted you then and there; I needed you. I knew we both agreed to wait until we had made it clear to our families about the ones that we loved. But I just couldn't wait any longer. I knew you wouldn't mind either.

"Please, I want you," were all the words I had to say before we were both shirtless and exploring each others bodies.

I felt your smooth lips softly trailing down my bare chest as your hands were undoing my belt and rubbing our hard member together through our pants. Our breaths were heavy with wanting. The only sounds that were coming from my mouth were moans of pleasure.

"I love you so much," You panted as you pulled down my undone pants. I could only answer with another moan as your hand grabbed my hard member through my underwear.

I used my hands to loosen your pants as you finished exposing my member. You brought your lips back to mine and used your hands to explore my now fully exposed body.

"Do you want to go all the way?" You asked me right after our kiss was over.

I simply nodded my head and softly answered "Please "

He fiddled with his pants and I moved in to help him and before we knew it we were both exposed and so lost in the moment. That moment it would be official. His member is what I longed for. I wanted him inside me; I wanted him to mark me, to make me his completely. I wanted him inside of me.

**I was Madly in Love with You...**

**Schmuely "Snot" P.O.V**

"Do you want to go all the way," I asked you after our lustful kiss had stopped.

I saw you nod your head and softy answer "Please

I knew then that I would not let you wait any longer then you had to. With your help I removed my pants and underwear and fully exposed myself to you. I knew I was going to mark you as my Lover from this day forward.

I covered my member softly with the gentle liquid you had laid out on your bed and I moved to enter you. I wanted to make sure that we would both enjoy this so I asked you again if this is what you wanted and you just simply nodded.

I went slow only allowing a part of me to enter you. I heard you let out a light scream and I was worried until that scream was replaced with a pleasure filled moan and I continued. I pushed the rest of my member inside you and again you moaned and screamed out my name.

Our bodies moved together as we both grew closer to our release. I wanted to come together; I wanted us to scream each others names and as we did I wanted you more.

My seed finally released inside of you as you came as well. I screamed out your name as you screamed mine and I collapsed next to you. We shared a simple kiss and fell asleep. Knowing that you were now forever mine and that no one would ever be able to take you away.

**I was Madly in Love with You...**

**Hoped you enjoyed I'll be posting the last chapter tomorrow. please review!**


	3. Deeply

Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Chapter 3 - Deeply**

**Steve P.O.V**

Everything that we've been through has been great, but now we are faced with an even bigger challenge. My father found us in my bedroom making out. He forced us downstairs into the living room. We were forced to sit across from each other as he went to go do something. I wasn't sure what he said with all his ranting.

"We'll get through this, I promise we will," I said to you.

Before you had a chance to answer my father reappeared in the room followed by my mother who didn't look too happy either. It wasn't long after that they both shouted words of disapproval; Haley hurried down when she heard the yelling.

She had known about us and was on our side. But before she had a chance to say anything my father shot her with his usual dart gun and she lied paralyzed on the ground as they continued. We both stayed silent waiting for the right moment to say our peace. Finally when there was a long enough pause I took my chance but was quickly cut off by you.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I know that you never really cared for me being around your son. But I love him more then anyone else and we just want to be together," You said holding your ground even as my dad held out his dart gun at you.

I was shocked and very happy that you had said what I was feeling.

"He's right I love him and I want to be with him and you can't stop us!" I yelled at my parents.

My father and mother were shocked and began to yell at me again and then they told you to leave. My father grabbed a hold of me and forced me to watch you walk out the door. When I saw the door close I knew that I needed to go after you. So I took all the strength I had in me and hit my father in the gut. It wasn't much but it was enough to release me.

I ran out the door after you and I called out your name. You stopped in your tracks. You waited for me to reach you and then pulled me into your tight loving embrace.

"We don't need our families. As long as we have each other, we can survive. I love you," I said placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

"I love you too. Let's start again together," Was your answer.

You took my hand and we walked off into the world together.

**I was Truly absolutely Madly and Deeply in Love with You...**

**Schmuely "Snot" P.O.V**

We were happy, really happy with the love that we were sharing, that was until your father found us in your bed making out. I was unsure if we were strong enough to make it through this. He forced us both to the living room and placed us on the opposite ends of the room. He left after a few rambling yells and we were left just looking at each other.

"We ll get through this, I promise we will," You said.

Before I had a chance to answer you your father reappeared in the room followed by your not so happy mother. It was almost immediately that they both shouted words of disapproval. Then I noticed Haley hurrying down the steps when she heard the yelling.

You had told us that she had known about us and was on our side. But before she had a chance to say anything I saw your father shoot her with his usual dart gun and she fell paralyzed to the ground and then went on. Finally they stopped talking long enough so I could say something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I know that you never really cared for me being around your son. But I love him more then anyone else and we just want to be together," I said holding my ground as he held out his dart gun at me.

Your parents were silent, in shock that I stood my ground for once. That was when you came to my defense.

"He's right. I love him and I want to be with him and you can't stop us!" You yelled at them.

I don't know how long they stayed silent but before I knew it your father was telling me to leave. I could see that he was holding your arm and there was nothing I could really do. I took a look at you in what I was afraid would be the final time and left closing the door behind me.

I started walking unsure of my destination. I knew before I got home my mom would know everything and I didn't have the strength to deal with that and I cried a few tears. I knew that I was heading for a complete break down. That was until I heard you calling my name. I stopped in my tracks. When you had caught up I pulled you into my arms not wanting to let you go.

"We don't need our families. As long we have each other, we can survive. I love you," You said placing a light sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you too. Let s start again together," Was the answer I gave.

I took your hand and we walked off into the world together.

**I was Truly absolutely Madly and Deeply in Love with You...**

**Hope you liked the story. Please review!**


End file.
